


Like falling in love

by Wataemelon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Softness, Stray kids are so supportive, boyfriends minsung being cutE, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/Wataemelon
Summary: Minho wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jisung’s neck.“Sorry.” He mumbled, and Jisung felt the buzz of Minho’s words against his skin.“Just need to recharge.” He said softly, making Jisung’s stomach fill with warmth.[In which Jisung and Minho are dating and are just the usual soft boyfriends we all know them to be.]





	Like falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the least I’ve ever edited a fic before posting it so it might be worse than usual, and I’ll probably come back and edit it more, but I hope you’ll enjoy it!  
> I felt the absolute neeD to write this after watching Minho and Jisung’s ep of 2 kids room, so if you’re like me and needed this minsung domesticity after watching that, I hope this will help!

“Jisung!” A voice calls from the kitchen, beckoning Jisung in.

“Yah?” He calls back, setting down his phone and walking towards the voice.

Inside the kitchen stands Minho, stirring around a pot on the stove, the smell in the kitchen making Jisung’s stomach growl.  
Minho’s eyes widen a bit at the sound as he looks towards jisung, before his face softens into a smile.

“Don’t worry” he softly pats the others cheek, “dinner is soon, I just need you to set the table.” 

Jisung’s stomach does a flip at the warm gesture, and even though chores would bother him usually, his heart feels warm at the prospect of helping Minho.

“Okay~” he says, smiling shyly as he turns away from the others and collects the needed utensils.  
Just as he’s about to the leave the kitchen Minho speaks again.

“Ah, wait one more thing.” The other waves his hand, calling jisung over.

“Hm?” Jisung hums, walking towards the other, who promptly cups Jisung’s cheek and presses a kiss to his mouth.

“Okay you can go now.” He smiles, turning back to whatever he’s cooking, Jisung’s too dizzy to register what it is.

He stands there for a few more seconds, before his face turns pink and he spins around, speeding out of the kitchen.

Him and Minho had been dating for a while now. Quickly approaching their first month as a couple. And while the confession had been rather unexciting, and quite terrifying, he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

They had been nervous when they confessed, worried about their future, about the group, about what the other members would think. And a week after they’d gotten together, they’d called the other members to gather up, and with shaky voices and clasped hands, had told them the truth.

Of course they’d known they wouldn’t be rude about it, they’d already known of the others opinions on things such as same sex relationships, they weren’t scared of that. They were scared of being pulled apart because they were in the same group, they were scared of the others skirting around them or fearing they would mess up their careers. 

And while Chan and Woojin did talk to them alone later that night about what this could mean for them as a whole, and if they were certain about it all, they had been supportive and warm, and had chosen first to tell them about how they would support them no matter what.

Hyunjin had awkwardly patted their backs and given them thumbs up.   
Changbin has shaken his finger and said “no funny business” to which Jisung flushed and Minho palmed his face.

Felix had fist bumped Jisung, before turning to Minho and telling him to treat his bestfriend right.  
While seungmin and jeongin chose to throw them thumbs ups from their spaces on the couch.

All in all, Minho and Jisung and felt safe and happy that night, feeling secure in this newfound relationship. 

And that night Minho had kissed Jisung’s nose before he sent him off to his room, while jeongin’s gags could be heard in the background.

And now they were here.   
They were still soft and sweet,(much to Jeongin’s chagrin) but they weren’t all that different from how they were before they started dating, just a little more kissing, and a little more cuddling.

Once dinner was finished and the dishes were washed, the other members all filed away into their respective bedrooms, leaving Jisung and Minho alone.

Jisung could tell from Chan’s fake yawn as he told the others it was late and time for bed, and from Felix’s winks to the youngest member who claimed he wasn’t tired, as they all shuffled into their rooms, not before Woojin sent them a warm smile and told them to take care. He knew they were just giving them chances to be alone.

But, the two of them didn’t mind it, even if it embarrassed them a bit, still it gave them alone time and they appreciated that.

Minho sat on the couch, leaning his head back and breathing out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair tiredly.

Jisung stood in front of him, gently stoking the side of Minho’s face, a small smile on his face.

“Tired?” He asked softly, watching as Minho leaned into his palm, humming in agreement.

Gently, the other tugged him foreword, causing Jisung to drop into his lap.

“Hey-“ Jisung squeaked, surprised by the sudden position.  
Minho wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jisung’s neck.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, and Jisung felt the buzz of Minho’s words against his skin.  
“Just need to recharge.” He said softly, making Jisung’s stomach fill with warmth.

Softly, Jisung patted the others head, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on Minho’s back.  
Slowly, Minho removed his head from the crook of Jisung’s neck, looking softly into the others eyes.

“Better?” Jisung smiled, tilting his head cutely.

“Better.” Minho returned the smile, before continuing to stare hard at Jisung.

Jisung’s hands had found their perch on Minho’s shoulders, his thumbs rubbing softly onto the t-shirt clade skin. He lifted his eyebrow slowly, questioning the other silently. 

“What is it?” He asked, the other still not looking away.

Minho’s hands found their way to Jisung’s face, gently cupping the others cheeks, before slowly leaning in, looking into his eyes as if asking for permission. Nervously, Jisung gave a curt nod, before squeezing his eyes shut. 

No matter how many times they did this, he still got nervous like it was the first.   
If Felix saw him like this, he’d never live it down.

Suddenly, Jisung felt lips press against his. They were soft, as Minho tended to always have a tube of chapstick with him, different from Jisung’s always chapped lips.

Jisung wondered if it was always like this. If everytime you kissed anyone, you got the same feeling Jisung gets when he kisses Minho. If everyone feels warmth spread from their chest, up through their arms, down their legs and every space in between. If everyone feels their world fit into place like a missing puzzle piece. If they all get this sense of life just being right.

Jisung knows Minho has been with other people. He knows he’s kissed boys and girls alike, and he wonders if it’s felt the same for Minho when he kissed them.

So as Minho slowly pulls away, both their eyes fluttering open, Jisung voices this thought.

“Is it always like this?” He asks quietly, his head buzzing with warmth, looking into Minho’s eyes, seeing stars sparkle back in them.

“Never.” Minho whispers, like speaking too loudly will break the atmosphere, like whatever this soft feeling floating around them is will disappear like every breath Jisung can’t help but let go.

Jisung smiles before pressing a kiss to Minho’s lips, once, twice, three times, before he wraps his arms around Minho’s neck and rests his head against the crook of it.

“Are you tired?” Minho whispers, jisung nods against the others neck.  
“Should we go to bed then?” He asks, readjusting as if to get up.

“No.” Jisung mumbles sleepily.  
“Let’s stay like this, just for a little more.” 

In the background, a clock ticks quietly, counting down the seconds until they break apart. But in this moment, Jisung isn’t thinking about endings, he’s thinking about Minho; about a soft heartbeat pressed against his chest, and the safety he feels underneath the hands resting on his waist. 

“I love you.” He says, feeling content in this space they’ve created. The words don’t spill out on accident, instead he thinks them over, feels each word spoken, feels them like tickle of Minho’s hair against the side of his face, like the lift of Minho’s chest everytime he takes a breath, like the weight of the feelings he has for the once eliminated boy, who now sits under him, not going anywhere.

Minho tilts his head, pressing his lips against the side of Jisung’s neck, his words reverberating against Jisung’s skin.

“I love you.” He says, not as a reply, but as his own statement.  
And Jisung feels happy, genuinely happy, so he presses a smile into Minho’s neck, and feels the reply against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
